Rangda
Rangda (ランダ, Randa) is a demon in the series. History Rangda is the demon queen of the leyaks in Bali, according to traditional Balinese mythology. Terrifying to behold, the child-eating Rangda leads an army of evil witches against the leader of the forces of good - Barong. It is suggested that Rangda may be derived from the 11th century Javan queen Mahendradatta who was exiled by the king, Dharmodayana, for allegedly practicing witchcraft. The tale surrounding this is that she proceeded to take her revenge by killing off half the kingdom, which by then belonged to her and Dharmodayana's son Erlangga, with plague before being overcome by a holy man. The name Rangda itself means "widow" in old Javanese and Balinese language. It may also be associated with the legend of a demon queen named Calon Arang, who wreaked havoc in late 10th century Java, during the reign of Airlangga. Rangda is important in Balinese culture, and performances depicting her struggles with Barong or with Airlangga in that tale are popular tourist attractions as well as tradition. She is depicted as a mostly nude old woman, with long and unkempt hair, pendulous breasts, and claws. Her face is traditionally a horrifying fanged and goggle-eyed mask, with a long, protruding tongue. It has been suggested that Rangda may be closely associated with the Hindu warrior mother goddess Durga, or the black goddess of destruction Kali, given that Bali is a Hindu island. While Rangda is mainly seen as fearsome and a personification of evil, she is also seen as a protective figure in some parts of Bali. The colors associated with Rangda are red, black, and white, and these colors are also associated with Kali, and her iconography is also similar to Kali. Mahendradatta, the queen Rangda might be based on, was known for her devotion to the cult of Durga in Bali. Appearances *''Megami Tensei: Femme Race *Megami Tensei II: Femme Race *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei: Femme Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Femme Race *Shin Megami Tensei II: Femme Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Femme Race *Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Brute Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Femme Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Femme Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Femme Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Femme Race *Last Bible II'' *''Last Bible III'' *''Last Bible Special'' *''Majin Tensei: Wilder Race *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Wilder Race *Ronde: Femme Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Femme Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Femme Race *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Pagan Order *Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Femme Race *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Empress Arcana *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Magician Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Magician Arcana *''Devil Children Black Book & Red Book'' / (PS) *''Devil Children White Book'' *''DemiKids Light'' / Dark Version *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' *''Devil Children Messiah Riser'' *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Femme Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Brute Race *Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked: Femme Race *''Devil Survivor 2: Femme Race Profile In almost every installment, fusing Rangda and Barong is will result in Shiva. She is also so prominent with her signature physical repelling resistance throughout the series but with some sort of weakness to magic, particularly electricity, which is the element usually possessed by Barong. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Rangda can be encountered as a boss by obtaining an item from giving five opals to the Barong Believer in Protopia. Using this item in a plasma that appears by the teleport in Kagurazaka Caverns' gold level instance will spawn her. She has a rare chance of dropping her plug-in item. In Imagine, Rangda is particularly notable for lacking her usual reflection of physical attacks-- nulling it instead. Her illusion variant, which was implemented much earlier than her regular form, still reflects physical instead of nulling it. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Rangda can be found and recruited in Sector Horologium or fused. Barong, found in Horologium 1F, posts an EX Mission to issue a challenge to her. Once found and talked to, she responds to the mirror Barong sends with one of her claws. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 4'' Rangda still holds the distinction of being one of the few Personas that naturally reflects physical attacks. ''Demikids Light/Dark'' Known as Rhanda, she can perform the combo Fiery Impact with Flarlok. She also has the power Rogue Charm. ''Devil Survivor'' Rangda holds a distinction of being a consistent source of decent "Phys Repel" skill, since it appears in Free Battles late in the game and thus becomes available on Devil Auction once defeated. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Stats ''Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' |Fire = - |Ice = - |Wind = - |Expel = - |Curse = - |Almighty = - |Poison = 100% |Paralyze = 100% |Stone = 100% |Strain = 100% |Sleep = 100% |Charm = 100% |Mute = 100% |Fear = 100% |Bomb = 100% |Rage = 100% |Skill1 = Magarudyne |Skill2 = Debilitate |Skill3 = Stun Claw |D-Skill1 = Tetrakarn |D-Skill2 = Diarahan |D-Skill3 = Debilitate |Password = 5rEv2fcE#qCB5nDJ $2D$7nDJVw5JcnE8 }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Force = - |Expel = - |Curse = - |Ailmentresistance= None |Normalattack= Physical, one hit, one enemy |Skill1 = Binding Claw |Effect1 = Medium Phys attack, inflicts Bind, 1 enemy |Cost1 = 11 MP |Level1 = Innate |Skill2 = Debilitate |Effect2 = Decreases attack, defense, and hit/evade rate, all enemies |Cost2 = 50 MP |Level2 = Innate |Skill3 = Mazandyne |Effect3 = Heavy Force attack, all enemies |Cost3 = 32 MP |Level3 = 69 |Skill4 = Endure |Effect4 = Revive from KO with 1 HP once per battle |Cost4 = Auto |Level4 = 70 |Specialfusion = }} ''Majin Tensei'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs King Abaddon'' ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' ''As a Persona'' |RN= |SK= |TH= |HV= |FI= St |WT= St |WI= St |ER= St |IC= |EL= |NC= |LI= |DK= |AL= |NR= |MN= |Unknown Power= |Profile= Witch of Bali that represents evil. Holy beast Baron's eternal rival. |Cards= 276 |Material= Dancing Mask |Type1= |Description1= |Skill1= Scratch |Effect1= Inflicts a small amount of damage upon one enemy. |Skill2= Marin Karin |Effect2= Causes the 'charm' status on one enemy. Works with a 52% efficiency. |Skill3= Megidola |Effect3= Inflicts a moderate amount of damage against all enemies. |Skill5= Medirama |Effect5= Recovers a moderate amount of HP. Works on all allies. Can be used both on the map and during battles. |Skill6= Mudoonn |Effect6=Kills all enemies, with a 48% efficiency. Ineffective against bosses and opponents that are strong against darkness. |Skill8= Recarm Dora |Effect8= Restores life to all characters and recovers 1/4 max HP. However, the caster dies. |SkillM= Tetrakarn |EffectM= Works on one ally. The recipient will be able to reflect all physical attacks. }} ''As a Demon'' |RN= |SK= |TH= |HV= |FI= St |WT= St |WI= St |ER= St |IC= |EL= |NC= |LI= |DK= |AL= |NR= |MN= |Profile= Witch of Bali that represents evil. Holy beast Baron's eternal rival. |Skill1= Megidola |Effect1= Inflicts a moderate amount of damage against all enemies. |Skill2= Mudoonn |Effect2= Kills all enemies, with a 48% efficiency. Ineffective against bosses and opponents that are strong against darkness. |Skill3= Marin Karin |Effect3= Causes the 'charm' status on one enemy. Works with a 52% efficiency. |Skill4= Scratch |Effect4= Inflicts a small amount of damage upon one enemy. }} ''Persona 3/FES'' ''Persona 4'' ''Devil Children Red/Black Book'' ''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS) ''Devil Children White Book ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Devil Children Messiah Riser'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' ''Devil Survivor'' |Force= Resist |Mystic= Resist |Skill1 = Diajama* |Skill2 = - |Skill3 = - |Passive1 = Phys Repel* |Passive2 = - |Passive3 = - |FusedQuote = Hehe! You have business with the Femme, Rangda? How unusual! But I'll come along. |FusingQuote = Heehee! I haven't fused in so long! I've almost forgotten how to do it...! |Human/Demon = Category:Devil Survivor Demons }} ''Devil Survivor Overclocked'' |Force= Resist |Mystic= Resist |Skill1 = Diajama* |Skill2 = - |Skill3 = - |Passive1 = Phys Repel* |Passive2 = - |Passive3 = - |FusedQuote = Hehe! You have business with the Femme, Rangda? How unusual! But I'll come along. |FusingQuote = ??? |Human/Demon = Category:Devil Survivor Overclocked Demons }} ''Devil Survivor 2'' |Force=Resist |Mystic=Resist |Racial=Mother's Love |Skill1=-- |Skill2=-- |Skill3=-- |Passive1= Phys Repel* |Passive2=-- |Passive3=-- |AucSkill1= Power Hit* |AucSkill2= Zandyne* |AucSkill3= Drain* |AucSkill4= Diarahan* |AucSkill5= Assassinate* |AucSkill6=-- |AucPassive1= Null Phys* |AucPassive2=-- |AucPassive3=-- |FusedQuote=My name's Femme Rangda, the evil witch. Think you can handle me, boy? |FusingQuote=I suppose I should go now. It is my fate to defeat my archenemy Barong. }} Gallery Trivia *Incidentally, Rangda's appearance in Megami Tensei and several other early games is simply a palette swap of Barong. Category:Balinese Mythology Category:Empress Arcana Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Last Bible II Demons Category:Last Bible III Demons Category:Last Bible Special Demons Category:Ronde Demons Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IV Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: if...